Frozen and Rise of the Guardians - The Story of an Average Girl's Life
by reddawnfox
Summary: Elsa has some trouble but can she fix it? (I'm terrible at titles and summaries please forgive me.) Includes Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen – The Story of an Average Girl's Life

**Disclaimer**

**Hey guys this is my first story. I hope you like it and please review it!**

**Reddawnfox: Oh, Elsa can you please tell them the thing _I_ told you to say?**

**Elsa: Um, yes. The story Frozen doesn't belong to us but to the producers of Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Elsa was just an ordinary person just like everyone else. She woke up, got dressed and went to work. But little did she know her life was about to turn up-side down. It all started when she came home from work -The Arrendelle Post- one day and found a letter in her mail box. You're probably thinking that's normal but for her it wasn't. Anyway, she opened it slowly and inside was a note saying,<p>

'Dear Elsa,

I'm sorry to tell you but you haven't paid your rent. You either have to pay them now or move out. You have until tomorrow.

Sincerely, Mr Weaselton.'

There was silence and suddenly she started sobbing. She didn't usually cry. She was normally strong but this time something inside of her just broke. She worked really hard as per normal but for some reason she wasn't earning the same amount of money to pay her rent. She was tired and stressed about work, food and expenses but she must remain strong and focused otherwise she would be broke. Elsa got up, dusted herself and breathed deep breaths. Tomorrow she would move out and find a cheaper but decent apartment for this apartment's rent was getting unacceptably high!

* * *

><p>The next morning Elsa did her usual routine and packed her bags. She went to the reception and gave them the key to her room stating, "I have decided to move out. The rent is getting unacceptably high." She smiled a sorry smile and walked out. It was quite hard finding another apartment that was cheap but also decent. Elsa searched and called but couldn't find anything. She felt miserable as she walked along the path thinking about what to do. She turned a corner and she accidently bumped into a man. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I am such a clumsy ox,"apologised the man. "By the way I'm Hans. What's your name?" "I don't give out my name to strangers and anyway it's not your business," stated Elsa. " I'm sorry," said Hans putting his hand up with a smile on his face. Elsa glared at his and fumed. "Look mister Hans I'm trying to find a apartment here." "Well I'm glad a got you angry for I know a place that has an apartment for sale. Now wasn't meeting me a good thing?" That got her worked up at his cockyness and she punched him in the nose. "Oh, by the way what is it called?" smiled Elsa. "It's called the Arrendelle Apartments," muttered Hans. "I'm the owner of it." As soon as he said that she was 'I'm so sorry' all of a sudden. He smirked. "Come on please let me rent it, please," cried Elsa. "People would think I broke up with you. You do know we're in public right?" informed Hans. "All right, as long as there's no more drama. The apartment is right here." Elsa looked up and saw a huge 20 story apartment with shiny glass and fancy reception. "Well to the Arrendelle Apartment," he introduced.<p>

Will Elsa rent this apartment or not and will she and Hans become closer?

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the first chapter. Please stay tuned!<strong>

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Also I recommend:**

** all the stories xMisaka has written**

**Happiness Within by Silversapphire34523**

**The Lord of the Alcemists by scarlet guadian.**

**reddawnfox out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Hi Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter And sorry it took so long I was writing a new story called The Mystery of Fairy Tail High with help from SilverSapphire34523.**

**Reddawnfox: Elsa since you did it last time I'm going to ask Hans to do it this time okay?**

**Elsa: Okay**

**Reddawnfox: Hans can you say it please?**

**Hans: Yes. Frozen doesn't belong to us it belongs to the directors of Frozen**

**Reddawnfox: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think?" questioned Hans. "It's okay, but how much and can I see the rooms?" stated Elsa. "The price is quite reasonable at $400 per week. A normal apartment is $600 per week and they don't even have good facilities," informed Hans."Here is the room you would get if you rented it." Elsa scanned the room and she saw a bedroom, a bathroom, a mini lounge, a wardrobe and a mini kitchen. "We also have a gym on level 5 and a pool and spa on level 6. If you need assistance just press 3 on the phone," continued Hans. "So are you going to take it?" After a few moments she said," Okay, I'll take it," Elsa finally decided. "Yes?" asked Hans "Yes," confirmed Elsa. "Let's go back to reception and you can sign some form to verify it."<p>

* * *

><p>They headed back to reception and Elsa completed the forms. Hans quizzed,"How long are you thinking of staying?" Elsa scowled. Then relaxed," Sorry it just hasn't been the best day." Hans sympathetically put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. All this happened while the receptionist and a few people behind them were watching. "You got a pretty girlfriend there," teased a man who was eating a carrot. "He'a not my...," she trailed off when she saw who it was. "Kristoff, how have you been and where's Anna?" "Well Anna is working and she asked me to go and find a secent apartment to rent. The apartment has great reviews so I messaged Anna and she said to go and check it out. So here I am," finished Kristoff. "May I ask what are you doing here?" "Well I'm here be," she got cut off by a woman with expensive clothing. "Enough with the chit chat. You mightn't be busy but if you can save the talking for later and finish what you came for it would be much appreciated," and with a fake smile she ushered them to do as she had said. "We'll talk later," Elsa said and with that she pushed Kristoff to the bench and walked up to her room to unpack. She had just opened her suitcasewhen she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called and the person who came in was ... Not Hans but Kristoff and he was smiling. "Guess what?" he whisper-shouted. "What?" asked Elsa. "Anna and myself are right next to you. So we don't have to go down the hall or to another level or call to talk to each other. I told Anna and she was so excited." Elsa smiled and Kristoff said. "I'd better go," seeing Elsa zone out.<p>

Well your probably wondering what she was thinking as Kristoff closed the door. Well you'll find out in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I'm not someone to write really long chapters so yeah.<strong>

**I recommend you read stories by:**

**Silversapphire34523**

**Xmisaka**

**Scarlet Guardian**

**Eva Inevitable**

**Taylorjago**

**Anna's Awkward Your Gorgeous**

**Lunarse**

**YukimaraMegumi**

**Wolfspirit44**

**Kuronique-Misaki  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Sorry it took so long to upd****ate but I had family stuff and Christmas!**

**Reddawnfox: Kristoff? *Raising eyebro****ws***

**Kristoff: Frozen doesn't belo****ng to u****s but to the d****irectors of Frozen.**

* * *

><p>She zoned out as Kristoff left and stayed in her own thoughts until a knock on her door woke her from her dreamland. It opened and her sister Anna came in saying. "Were going out for dinner you coming?" Elsa checked her snowflake watch , a gift from her mother. and her only memories, and gasped. It was 7:30 pm already. 'My time does fly quickly' she thought scowling. Elsa looked up and smiled. "Sure thing," she answered. With that Anna informed her that she must be down in the lobby in 10 minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby Anna, Kristoff and Hans were patiently waiting. "Did you tell her that I was coming?" questioned Hans with a smirk. "Maybe, maybe not," Anna said innocently with an innocent smile. "You'll find out!" Elsa came down a minute later saying an apology of taking so long when she stopped seeing Hans. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to have dinner." Elsa sighed alright and they took Anna's red porche and drove to the very expensive restaurant Dragon Breath. "Oh my goodness. How are we going to pay for it?" moaned Elsa. "Well Hans just happens to be the owner of this restaurant as well as the hotel," Anna said. "Really?" asked Elsa. "Do you own anything else?" "I also own the arcade Tick Tock," Hans stated. They parked and jumped out and Hans told the door man. "Best table, please Sven." Sven lead them to a table with a shocking view of Arrendelle. "Please enjoy," smiled Sven and left them to look at the menu. Elsa could tell this was going to be one heck of a dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night they were saying goodnight at their doors. Kristoff and Anna walking into door number 386 and Elsa walked into number 387. Everyone thanked Hans for dinner and Hans said that's ok. "I've got the room close at the end of the corridor so if you need anything I'll be just there!" He pointed to room 393 and left. Elsa changed and hopped into the heated bed. She drifted of to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, THWACK! "Is it morning already?!" groaned Elsa. "I have to cook again. I wish Anna was here then I don't have to cook!" She froze and relised where she was. That Anna was next door and a smell of bacon and eggs was drifting through the door. Elsa jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change into her favourite light and dark blue dress that came up just below her knees. She knock on the door and a voice said, "Is that you Elsa? Come on in. Breakfast is just ready!" She looked around as she entered and was amazed at how Anna and Kristoff had made it look cozy and like home with the clock, chairs, pillows and lights. "Good morning," Elsa yawned. "Come sit but try to be quiet Kristoff is still sleepi..." Anna got cut of as a tired Kristoff in pj's with reindeers on it yawned. "Hey goodmorning, Krisy. Breakfast is ready!" Anna called. "Nice pj's they're very, um imaginative," Elsa smirked."Don't be mean Elsa!" scolded Anna. "Otherwise no breakfast for you" they sat down and ate breakfast and chatted about what their plan for the day was. "How about we go to a theme park? We could go to the one called Luna Park I bet Elsa's boyfriend Hans wouldn't mind giving us free passes to go seeing as he owns it?" Kristoff suggested. "What? Hans own Luna Park as well but last night you guys only said that he owned Tick Tock and Dragon's Breath!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ㈳6<strong>

**I recommend you read stories by:**

**xMisaka**

**SilverSapphire34523**

**Eva Enevitable**

**Bugseey**

**Lunarse **

**Plus all the other stories and authors both SilverSapphire34523 and me reddawnfox have favourited! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Reddawnfox: I'll say it this time. Frozen and Rise if the Guardians doesn't belong to us but to** **the producers of Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Hans quizzed. "Well we wanted to go to Luna Park especially Elsa and we were wonderig if you could give us free passes. We would really appreciate it a lot!" Anna replied. Hans thought about it and said,"Okay but it not free. I have to get a peck on the cheek from Elsa." "What?" exclaimed Elsa. "That's not fair!" "Come on Elsa," they urged. "If you don't we'll never go," added Anna. After a bit of arguing Elsa finally agreed. Elsa and Hans leaned closer and Elsa give a tiny peck on his cheek and pulled back. "Wasn't so bad huh?" Anna smirked. Hans went into his room quickly changed and got four passes out of his drawer. "I figured you'd find out soon, so I got some passes put a side in case.<p>

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," screamed Anna. "The Freak Out is so fun!" Everyone was enjoying it except for Kristoff who was clutching his stomach and groaning. "Kristoff you need to man up," exclaimed Hans. "Even on my first time I didn't want to puke." Fortunately the ride ended and Kristoff scrambled of and puked over the fence sighing. "Sorry," he mumbled blushing. It stank. They had fun for the rest of the day and enjoyed all of the rides except for the scissors as the went up-side down and Kristoff fainted as it was also high off the ground and he was afraid of heights.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked back home and thanked Hans for the passes and the fun time. "Hey how about me," Elsa frowned. "Without me we wouldn't have gone." Everyone laughed including Elsa. "Hey, why don't we go and have a small dinner at the mini restaurant on level one," Hans suggested. They headed down and had spaghetti for dinner with water. Hans also got this dinner for them as was free. They headed up stairs and said goodnight. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Hans teased. "No," Elsa accidentally shouted and blushed. Anna and Kristoff giggled. "I mean, no," she said quickly. Then she winced. She quickly strode back and slamed the door. She slid to the floor on the other side and breathe out.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa had changed and brushed her teeth when a knock sounded on the door. She peered through the peephole and sighed. Hans. She opened the door stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind him. "Hey, um would you like to go to the movies tomorrow at the Joys Cinema that I also own?" You could choose the movie," Hans said obviously nervous. "Um, okay," she answered. "Really?" he asked. "Really. Can we watch the Hunger Games?" "Sure." There was silence then they heard a giggle and a thud behind the door that connected her room to Anna's. Elsa pulled the door open and they saw Anna and Kristoff lying on top of each other. "Anna?" thundered Elsa. "Sorry?" Anna replied. Elsa raised her eyebrow and frowned. She turned around and gave Hans a look which he got and went back to his room. "You got a date with Hans!" "It's not a date it's just a friendly get together," Elsa corrected. "Whatever. I'll help you choose an outfit." Elsa slammed the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jelsa will come later in the story be patient. Pls R n' R!<strong>

**Sorry it's such a short chapter.**

**-reddawnfox out ;)**


End file.
